


ReAct

by aia_masanina



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Character Death, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2019-04-30 10:10:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14494659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aia_masanina/pseuds/aia_masanina
Summary: Kutuklah negara di mana mereka bertemu ini. Bertemu untuk terakhir kalinya, di sebuah negara yang melegalkan euthanasia. [Itona x Kayano] [M untuk tema berat] #CPC2016





	ReAct

Hujan rintik-rintik telah menjebak Kayano untuk tetap di sana malam itu.

Ah, tidak. Itu hanya bualan. Kayano punya mobil. Pulang dalam keadaan hujan deras sekalipun tak mustahil bisa ia lakukan.

Tetapi, ia masih harus di sana. Jam kerjanya belum berakhir. Hari ini ia begitu sibuk. Sungguh melelahkannya.

Semua sudah ia tangani sampai malam ini, hingga menyisakan satu pekerjaan lagi.

Kayano sudah berjanji, mau tak mau. Ia mempersiapkan segalanya, berjalan seorang diri di koridor yang terang dan sepi. Jam delapan malam, semua pasien sudah berada di ruangannya masing-masing. Semua perawat yang mendapat  _shift_ malam pun sibuk. Sebenarnya ada yang bisa menemani, namun Kayano menolak. Ia memilih sendiri. Ia memilih melakukan semuanya sendiri, menanggung semuanya sendiri, apapun bentuknya.

Tak lama, Kayano menghentikan langkah, di depan sebuah pintu ruangan yang tertutup. Tertulis "Intensive Cardiologi Care Unit" di papan yang ada di atas pintu, ruangan steril di mana tak sembarangan orang boleh masuk. Sejenak Kayano mengatur napasnya, mengatur dirinya yang gugup. Kemudian memutar kenop pintu, dan perlahan mendorongnya.

Kayano tidak langsung melangkah, melainkan melihat dulu apa yang ada di dalam sana. Sebuah kamar pasien yang luas. Dindingnya putih bersih, dengan gorden yang menutupi jendela dan yang menjadi sekat berwarna cokelat kopi. Ada lima tirai, membatasi ranjang-ranjang yang berjejer di salah satu sisi. Namun empat lainnya kosong, menyisakan satu ranjang tempat seorang pasien sedang berbaring. Alat-alat medis terpasang di sana, mulai dari infus hingga monitor EKG. Semuanya terpasang pada pasien itu, hingga membuatnya terlihat miris.

Sebenarnya Kayano sudah masuk ke kamar itu berkali-kali, namun kali ini ia begitu gugup untuk datang kemari lagi.

_Padahal ia adalah seorang dokter._

Tepekur sejenak, akhirnya ia melangkah masuk. Suara hak tingginya bergema kala ia menapaki lantai dan menutup pintu. Pelan ia melangkah, menyibak gorden, menghampiri si pasien yang tengah terbaring hingga berdiri di sisinya.

Kayano memerhatikan wajah pasien itu. Rambutnya putih, terurai acak-acakan. Kulitnya pucat, dan kini pucat menyamai warna kapas. Matanya terpejam, napasnya terdengar pelan. Tampaknya ia sedang tertidur, dan terlihat begitu damai.

Kayano senang melihat wajah pasien-pasiennya yang bisa tidur tanpa memikirkan rasa sakitnya.

_**Namun nantinya, Kayano harus melihat wajah itu lagi.** _

_**Dalam kondisi yang berbeda.** _

Ada sengatan kecil di hatinya kala melihat wajah tenang si pasien. Tak bisa menahan diri, Kayano mengulurkan tangannya, menyibak poni lelaki itu agar wajahnya terlihat lebih jelas. Ah, rambutnya halus sekali. Padahal sepanjang yang ia ingat, rambutnya selalu terlihat jabrik, membuatnya berpikir kalau rambutnya begitu kasar untuk dibelai.

Terusik oleh sentuhannya, pria itu membuka matanya perlahan. Kayano berjengit, wajahnya merona. Spontan ia menarik tangannya. Iris matanya langsung melirik ke arah Kayano, seakan tahu kalau Kayano sedari tadi ada di sana. Barangkali ia hanya ingin memejamkan matanya tanpa berniat tidur. Menduga itu saja langsung membuat wajah Kayano makin merah padam, siap mengubur diri bila diperlukan.

"Kayano …"

Pria itu memandangnya dengan sorot mata lemah.

Ah, sekali mendengar namanya disebut saja, Kayano langsung terbuai olehnya. Ia mematung di tempat, mulutnya sedikit menganga. Lidahnya kelu, tak sanggup berkata-kata. Ia bingung bagaimana harus mengendalikan dirinya.

"Ah, sudah bangun, ya?" Kayano berusaha bersikap wajar, wajar seperti kepribadiannya yang dulu kala ia masih remaja. "Aku sudah datang …" Jeda sejenak. Raut wajahnya berubah.  **"… Itona."**

Lelaki tiga puluh satu tahun itu membungkam. Ia mengalihkan pandangan, ingin duduk namun tak bisa. Selang-selang yang menempel di tubuhnya sungguh mengganggunya. Rambutnya yang jabrik jatuh menutupi matanya, terlihat berantakan namun sekaligus terlihat tampan. Tidak ada bandana lagi yang biasa ia pakai, walau bandana itu masih ia simpan dengan baik di samping ranjangnya. Bola mata emasnya memandang selimut yang menutupi separuh badannya, sayu tanpa menyisakan sorot mata tajamnya yang dulu.

Ah, Kayano mulai membanding-bandingkannya.

Membanding-bandingkan dirinya yang dulu dan sekarang.

_Barangkali itu bisa disebut nostalgia—_

_**—atau sebentuk ketidakrelaan.** _

"Sudah waktunya …" Suara Itona terdengar pelan, lemah. "… ya, kan?"

Kayano terhenyak. "Ah, ya … Ya," ucapnya gelagapan. Kemudian ia kembali memandang, lurus-lurus ke arah Itona, dengan wajah muram mempertanyakan keputusan.

"Kau yakin … ini harus dilakukan?"

Itona tidak langsung merespon, masih terpaku menunduk ke bawah. Entah apa yang ia pikirkan, tak ada seorang pun yang dapat membaca. Tidak berubah dari dulu. Semua teman-temannya tahu, Kayano pun juga tahu. Barangkali ia sedang mempertanyakan keputusannya, dan Kayano berharap, setegas-tegas apapun Itona, ia akan merubah keputusannya.

_Keputusan berat yang harus ia lakukan dengan tangannya sendiri._

"Ya …"

Kayano terbelalak. Itona kembali menoleh ke arahnya.

**"Lakukan suntik mati itu …"**  Itona berkata.  **"…** _ **sensei.**_ **"**

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**ReAct**

Ansatsu Kyoushitsu © Yuusei Matsui

Itona x Kayano

AU. Umur mereka sudah kepala tiga di sini.

Nb: Anggap saja Kayano Kaede adalah nama asli di sini, mengingat seorang dokter resmi tak boleh memalsukan namanya.

_Warnings_ : OOC,  _typo_ , plot agak absurd, maafkan beberapa fakta medis yan mungkin tak sesuai dengan kenyataan.

Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fanfiksi ini. Ini hanya diperuntukkan sebagai pelampiasan hobi semata.

.

.

.

* * *

Dipersembahkan khusus untuk  _event_ **#** **CrackPairCelebration2016**

_Selamat membaca._

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Apa yang diharapkannya dulu dengan kenyataan sungguhlah bertolak belakang.

Dulunya Kayano adalah artis, dan Kayano senang menjalaninya. Semenjak vakum untuk menyelidiki sesosok monster yang beromong besar akan menghancurkan bumi (sejatinya ia bisa, namun bukan itu yang membuat Kayano berniat menyelidikinya, melainkan demi balas dendam), Kayano kembali menjalani debut kembalinya menjadi artis di kala SMA. Namun entah apa yang dipikirkannya ketika memilih jurusan kuliah (tidak bisa disimpulkan Kayano pintar atau bodoh, tetapi mungkin di tengah-tengahnya), Kayano mengambil fakultas kedokteran, kemudian mengambil spesialisasi jantung, hingga jadilah ia seorang dokter.

(Ia sempat jenggotan ketika harus menyelesaikan skripsinya, merangkak-rangkak menyusul teman-teman satu angkatannya yang sudah lulus, namun akhirnya ia wisuda juga. Yah … itu tidak penting.)

Awalnya ia ditempatkan di salah satu rumah sakit di Tokyo. Berkat kerja keras dan ketekunannya, ia dikirim ke sebuah rumah sakit terkenal di Belgia. Sudah tiga tahun ia di sana, belajar keras untuk menguasai bahasa asing yang bahkan bukan Bahasa Inggris, merawat banyak pasien, dan menyelamatkan sebagian besar di antaranya.

Ya, seorang dokter bukanlah Tuhan. Seorang dokter tidak bisa menyelamatkan semua orang. Ada kalanya ia harus melepaskan jiwa yang sudah ditakdirkan kembali. Kayano paham itu. Ada banyak pasien yang tak bisa ia selamatkannya nyawanya seberapa keras pun ia berusaha.

Tetapi diminta untuk menyerah dan mengakhiri hidup seseorang adalah hal yang baru pertama kali ia lakukan.

Kayano tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya ketika lelaki itu datang kepadanya. Horibe Itona, teman masa remajanya, yang entah sudah berapa lama tidak bertemu. Tubuhnya tinggi tegap, jauh lebih tinggi dibandingkan Kayano, namun kurus. Bentuk wajahnya pun berubah, lebih matang selayaknya pria dewasa. Namun kulitnya masih pucat, netranya masih berwarna emas. Rambutnya pun demikian, jabrik dan masih dihias oleh bandana. Bandana yang dulu pula, yang entah kenapa tidak kelihatan lusuh sampai sekarang.

Itona bercerita kalau ia sudah berada di Belgia jauh lebih lama dibandingkan Kayano, namun karena sudah lama hilang kontak, tak ada yang tahu sampai Itona mendengar pamornya di rumah sakit.

Dan Itona datang kepadanya untuk menjalani perawatan.

**Juga satu permintaan.**

"Itona …" Menutup mulutnya dengan tangan, Kayano tak kuasa menahan gemetar ketika melihat hasil kateterisasi beserta dokumen-dokumen lain yang disodorkan oleh Itona. "Ternyata kau …"

"Itu adalah hasil dari dokter di rumah sakit sebelumnya." Itona mengalihkan pandangan, tersenyum hambar. "Yah … itu cerita lama."

"Kenapa kau tak pernah bilang padaku—" Nyaris histeris, Kayano langsung bangkit berdiri dan mengguncang bahu Itona.  **"—kalau kau menderita penyakit jantung?!"**

Itona tercengang melihat reaksi Kayano, sementara Kayano menatapnya lekat seraya menggertakkan gigi.

Tetapi Itona memilih bungkam. Ia kembali membuang muka.

"Itona … jawab!"

Suara Kayano begitu tercekat, membuat rahang Itona mengeras.

"Kau pikir mudah memberitahukan ini pada semua orang …" ucapnya terpaksa tanpa bisa menatap Kayano. " _… terutama padamu?_ "

Kayano terhenyak.

Ah … tak berubah. Itona memang keras kepala.

Kayano melepaskan tangannya, menjauhkan diri dari Itona. Ia berdiri mematung, tatapannya jatuh ke bawah. Entah bagaimana perasaannya, tak ada yang bisa merasakan. Itona masih tak mau menatap dirinya. Terlalu berat, meski ia sudah menduga Kayano akan bereaksi begitu.

Lagipula, apa yang dipikirkannya?

Dari sekian banyak dokter di dunia ini, kenapa ia memilih mendatangi Kayano?

Hanya Itona yang tahu jawabannya.

_Jawaban yang sungguh abstrak._

"Itona, sebagai dokter, aku harus mengatakan kenyataan sejujur-jujurnya …" Kayano berujar pelan. "… Kau memang sudah sulit disembuhkan."

Itona akhirnya melirik, kemudian mendengus. "Tak kusangka kau memilih kata-kata seperti itu, Kayano—"

"Tapi, aku pasti akan menyembuhkanmu!" lanjut Kayano. Matanya kembali menatap lekat Itona, memancarkan sorot mata penuh tekad. "Serahkan padaku! Rawatlah di sini! Akan kugunakan cara apapun untuk menyembuhkanmu, Itona!"

Terkesima, Itona tak bisa melepaskan atensinya dari sepasang mata cokelat milik Kayano. Tak disangka Kayano akan langsung bertekad menyembuhkannya, padahal menurut semua dokter yang sudah ia temui sebelumnya, penyakitnya sudah begitu parah. Ia nyaris tak punya harapan hidup lagi. Satu-satunya cara adalah memberinya obat-obatan dan perawatan untuk memperlambat akhir hidupnya saja.

_Padahal Itona datang kemari bukan untuk optimis._

_Tapi …_

"Ya …" Mau tak mau, Itona menyunggingkan senyum kecil. Senyum yang punya seribu arti. "Tolong, ya ."

_**Meski itu tak ada gunanya.** _

Itona sudah melihatnya, dan bukan kali pertama. Semua dokter yang menanganinya sudah berusaha, dan selalu berakhir frustrasi. Kayano pun demikian. Meski ia menolak untuk menyerah, ia tak bisa menemukan cara yang tepat dan aman untuk menyembuhkannya. Operasi sudah dua kali Itona lakukan, dan untuk melakukannya lagi, ada banyak aspek yang harus diperhatikan. Intinya, melakukannya sekali lagi terlalu berisiko, juga memakan banyak biaya.

Itona sudah tahu, ia harus menyerah.

Untuk itulah ia datang kemari.

_Ia harus mengakhiri semuanya._

_**Seluruh hidupnya yang pelik …** _

_**… di usianya yang singkat ini.** _

.

.

"Itona, kau benar-benar yakin …?"

Lagi-lagi Kayano masih mempertanyakan keputusannya, padahal Itona sudah susah payah memintanya sepakat untuk melakukannya malam ini.

Itona tak menjawab. Ekspresi wajahnya datar, membuat emosi dalam diri Kayano makin bergejolak.

"Itona, ini suntik mati, lho!  _Euthanasia_ , lho!" Kayano menekan kata-katanya. "Sekali kulakukan, seluruh hidupmu akan berakhir!"

Masih tak ada kata apapun yang keluar dari mulut Itona. Ia memilih bungkam, mendengarkan suara rinai hujan yang jatuh makin banyak ke bumi.

"Itona, kenapa kau diam …?" Kedua sudut bibir Kayano naik, merasa mendapat secercah harapan. "Lihat, kamu sendiri bingung, kan? Masih belum terlambat, Itona. Kita tak perlu melakukan ini. Aku pasti akan mendapatkan cara untuk menyembuhkanmu. Sekarang, sebaiknya kau minum obat yang—"

"Kayano." Dengan suara dingin, Itona memotong. "Kau sudah memberiku waktu untuk mengubah keputusanku. Kalau sampai akhir aku tak bilang apa-apa, berarti kau tahu, bukan?"

Mendapat tatapan seperti itu dari Itona membuat Kayano tergugu, kehabisan kata-kata. Sukar sekali membuat Itona mengubah keputusannya, memintanya untuk lebih optimis menjalani hidup. Ia tahu, sebagai dokter spesialis, kondisi jantung Itona sudah terlanjur parah. Cepat atau lambat, Itona tak dapat diselamatkan. Tapi setidaknya, Kayano akan berusaha memperpanjang hidupnya, mengisi hidupnya, sekaligus menemukan suatu cara untuk menyembuhkannya.

Tidak ada yang mustahil, bukan?

Satu persen pun jadi, asalkan itu mungkin.

_Tetapi …_

"Kenapa …?" Suara Kayano melemah. Ia mengepalkan tangannya. "Kenapa kau bersikeras mengakhiri hidupmu dengan cara seperti ini, Itona?"

Sudah Itona duga Kayano akan bertanya begitu. Namun, Itona belum juga menyiapkan kata-katanya.

"Kau sudah hidup selama tiga puluh tahun. Apa kau tidak merasa sayang?" ucap Kayano, mencoba menekan suaranya yang melengking. "Apa kau tak ingat? Banyak kenangan yang sudah kita lakukan saat sekolah dulu. Kau tahu, kan?"

Itona tak langsung menjawab. Ada sekon demi sekon yang terlewat sebelum ia membuka suara.

"Yang namanya masa lalu sudah pasti hanya tinggal kenangan," cetus Itona. "Tak ada lagi masa depan untukku. Seluruh hidupku hancur. Aku tidak akan mengubah keputusanku. Toh, suntik mati dilegalkan, bukan?"

Kayano sungguh mengutuk negara ini yang bisa-bisanya melegalkan suntik mati alih-alih memotivasi penduduknya untuk terus menikmati hidup.

Terlebih, ia tak punya alasan untuk menolak.

Berlebihankah ia untuk membujuk pasiennya agar tidak perlu melakukan suntik mati?

Berlebihankah ia sebagai dokter untuk bersikukuh pada pendapatnya sendiri?

Semua keputusan ada di tangan pasien; itu kata orang. Tetapi, tak bisakah seorang dokter turut andil untuk mengubah keputusan pasien yang begini ekstrem?

Apalagi Itona itu bukanlah pria yang baru ia temui kemarin sore.

_**Apalagi Itona itu …** _

_**Itona …** _

"'Hanya tinggal kenangan', katamu?" Ada rasa pilu yang bercampur dalam suara Kayano yang bergetar. "'Hanya tinggal kenangan' katamu, Itona? Kenapa kau bisa berkata seperti itu? Berarti kau menganggap semua masa lalumu tidak berarti? Kau bermaksud membuang semuanya, Itona? Jangan bercanda! Mana mungkin kau bisa begitu saja membuangnya setelah masa-masa yang kita lalui sampai saat ini!"

"Egois." Kayano langsung tertohok mendengar satu patah kata Itona yang menusuk. "Hidupku bukan milikmu. Kau bahkan tak tahu apa masalahku."

"Kalau begitu, apa masalahmu?" Oh, sial. Kayano sudah melanggar kode etiknya sebagai dokter dengan membentaki pasien. "Serumit apapun masalahmu, sesakit apapun dirimu, kau tak bisa begitu saja meninggalkan dunia ini!"

Itona terdiam, kembali menciptakan sebuah jeda. Napas Kayano terputus-putus, rentetan kata-katanya sungguh menguras tenaganya. Rima hujan pun mengisi keheningan di antara mereka, sampai Itona membuka suara.

"Kayano, hidupku telah hancur."

Kayano tercengang.

"Saat aku menyadari kalau aku menderita penyakit ini, kau pikir berapa banyak uang yang kuhabiskan untuk menyembuhkan diriku sendiri? Perusahaanku sampai bangkrut, hidupku penuh utang, hartaku habis, tapi penyakit ini tak kunjung sembuh. Hartaku yang tersisa sudah kubayarkan untuk perawatanku di sini sampai hari ini. Aku sudah tak punya apa-apa lagi. Memperpanjang hidupku dengan obat-obatan atau semacamnya hanya akan menambah bebanku saja."

Itona menerawang, menatap langit-langit yang putih, menekuri hidupnya yang tak pernah berpihak padanya. Kayano dapat menangkapnya dengan jelas. Ia ingin mengelak, ia ingin membantah, namun suaranya yang tercekat seakan tidak mendukungnya untuk mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun.

"Tapi …" Kayano terbata-bata. "Tapi … Tapi …"

"Kau tak bisa?"

Tidak ada tekanan dalam pertanyaan Itona, namun bagi Kayano, pertanyaan itu sungguh membebaninya.

"Ba … Bagaimana mungkin—"

"Kalau begitu, aku akan meminta bantuan dokter lain." Itona menelengkan kepala ke samping, menghindari Kayano. Sesaat kemudian, Kayano mendengarnya berbisik. "Atau mungkin sekalian bunuh diri …"

Wajah Kayano berubah panik. "Jangan!"

"Nah …" Itona kembali menoleh ke Kayano, menatap wajahnya lekat. Ingin ia melanjutkan kata-katanya yang terpotong, mengatakan bahwa Kayano harus menghormati keputusan pasien tanpa banyak protes. Namun melihat ekspresinya, menatap mata cokelatnya yang berkaca-kaca, seakan tak rela melepas dirinya pergi, membuat Itona tertegun. Ada perasaan aneh ketika ia melihat wajah itu. Rasanya ia terperangkap dalam  _déjà vu._

Tanpa sadar, Itona menghembuskan napas pelan, kemudian tersenyum.

_Padahal apa bagusnya ia?_

_Padahal ia sekarang sudah tak punya harapan hidup._

_Harusnya Kayano bersyukur …_

_Harusnya Kayano bersyukur … ketika sudah tahu bagaimana terpuruknya ia sekarang._

"Kau memang tidak bisa, Kayano," ucap Itona membenarkan ketidaksanggupan Kayano. "Maaf, memang seharusnya aku tidak datang kepadamu."

_**「** _ _Seandainya begitu …_

…  _kau tidak akan pernah mengetahui bagaimana menyedihkannya aku …_

…  _sampai kapanpun._ _ **」**_

_Ah, sungguh memalukannya._

_Semua drama ini membuat hidupnya makin rumit._

_Harusnya ia tak pernah mendatangi Kayano._

_Harusnya ia tak pernah mengikuti kata hatinya yang brengsek—_

"Kenapa … kau minta maaf?" Kayano menggertakkan gigi. Ia memang tidak pernah mengerti Itona. "Kau merasa salah karena aku yang merawatmu? Kalau begitu, karena tidak bisa denganku, kau akan menemui dokter lain? Apa yang kau pikirkan, Itona?"

Kini sorot mata Kayano berkilat-kilat menampakkan kemarahan. Itona kembali mengalihkan pandangan. "Aku hanya ingin bunuh diri dalam kondisi yang baik," jawabnya lugas. "Kau tahu, bunuh diri dengan cara seperti kebanyakan orang bukanlah tipeku."

"Daripada begitu, kenapa kau tidak lebih optimis menjalani hidup?" bantah Kayano tak mau kalah. "Pasti ada jalan untuk menyelesaikan semua masalahmu tanpa harus bunuh diri!"

"Jalan apa yang kau maksud?" Tatapan mereka berdua kembali bertemu, namun kali ini, tatapan Itona terlihat mengintimidasi. "Kau sudah lihat betapa terpuruknya aku. Tidak ada alasan untukku mempertahankan hidup ini—"

"Aku pasti akan membantumu!"

"Membantuku?" Nyaris saja Itona tertawa. "Kau sudah membantuku dengan merawatku. Itu sudah cukup. Kau punya kehidupan sendiri, untuk itulah kita berpisah. Aku sudah bukan siapa-siapamu lagi—"

" **Kalau begitu, menikahlah denganku!"**

Apa yang dilakukan Kayano selanjutnya membuat Itona membeku.

Itona tak sempat mengelak ketika Kayano membungkukkan badannya dengan cepat, mendekatkan wajahnya, dan mencium bibirnya.

Ciuman itu berlangsung beberapa saat. Itona sungguh tertegun. Sekelebat pertanyaan langsung bermunculan di otaknya, namun tak ada satu pun yang ia ucapkan. Tak ada yang berbicara, deru hujan kembali menginterupsi. Sampai Kayano melepaskan ciumannya dengan likuid menggenang di kedua pelupuk matanya, Itona masih membeku.

Kemudian, suaranya hilang entah ke mana.

"Kalau kau tak punya siapa-siapa, masih ada aku di sisimu," ucap Kayano mencoba tegas. Tak ia lepaskan tatapan matanya dari netra Itona, mencoba meyakinkan. "Hiduplah bersamaku, Itona. Aku tak keberatan atas segala kondisimu. Biarkan aku membahagiakanmu, Itona."

Mendengar kelugasan langsung dari Kayano membuat Itona terhenyak. Tak dapat ia tutupi tutur katanya yang mendadak gelagapan. "Ka … Kayano … bukannya kau …"

Kayano langsung mengerti arah pertanyaan Itona. Sorot matanya berubah redup. "Aku sudah bercerai."

"Eh …?"

Kayano menolehkan kepala, tidak ingin Itona melihat wajahnya. "Aku sudah bercerai sebelum aku pindah ke sini," sambungnya. "Dia brengsek. Dia benar-benar menghancurkan kehidupan rumah tanggaku. Apa yang dapat dibanggakan dari pria itu? Aku menyesal telah menikah dengannya."

Itona tepekur sesaat. "Kalau begitu, kenapa kau tidak mencari orang lain yang lebih baik?" tanyanya. "Kau akan ditinggal untuk kedua kalinya, lho."

"Aku tak peduli!" tukas Kayano.  **"Karena dari dulu, hanya kau yang terbaik untukku!"**

Itona terdiam.

"Aku menyesal …" Setetes air mata jatuh membasahi pipi wanita itu. "Seandainya aku bisa meyakinkan orang tuaku, aku tak perlu menikah dengannya. Kita tak perlu berpisah, kita bisa menikah …  **kita bisa hidup bahagia berdua!** "

Itona tak mampu berkata apa-apa. Ia hanya memerhatikan wanita itu, wanita yang menangis hingga bulir-bulir air matanya menetes di pipinya.

Ah, ingatan demi ingatan masa lalu satu demi satu melintasi otaknya. Ingatan yang harusnya ia kubur dalam-dalam. Kenangan-kenangan manis kala mereka bersama. Di masa SMA, di masa kuliah. Dimulai dari Kayano yang memberikan hadiah ulang tahunnya yang keenam belas sekaligus menyatakan cinta padanya, dan Itona menerimanya meski tak punya perasaan apa-apa. Awalnya begitu, sampai kedekatan mereka sebagai sepasang kekasih akhirnya membuat Itona jatuh cinta padanya. Di masa kuliah pun hubungan mereka makin erat, walau intensitas pertemuan mereka berkurang akibat perbedaan jurusan. Namun mereka tetap bersama-sama melangkah, sama-sama tertawa, sama-sama merindu, sama-sama berharap mereka dapat membangun masa depan yang bahagia.

Sampai begitu setengah tahun Kayano bekerja sebagai dokter, orang tuanya menjodohkannya dengan lelaki pilihan mereka. Kayano bersikeras menolak, namun bagaimanapun, ia tidak sanggup. Itona pun sudah berjuang, namun takdir memang tidak berpihak padanya. Mereka memang harus berpisah, mereka memang tidak diizinkan bersatu. Setidaknya begitulah kata-kata Itona di tepi pantai, di mana Kayano harus melepaskan Itona, dengan wajah berurai air mata.

Di hari ketika Kayano terpaksa mengucapkan sumpah pernikahannya, Itona terbang ke Belgia, tanpa hadir di sana, tanpa mengucapkan selamat pada kekasihnya.

Itona akui, hatinya begitu hancur.

Ia tak sanggup melihat kekasihnya mengenakan baju pengantin, berjalan menuju altar pernikahan, dan berdiri di samping lelaki yang bukan dirinya.

Ia tak sanggup …

_**Karena ia … sangat mencintai Kayano.** _

Barangkali karena itu, ia menutup diri terhadap wanita lain.

Ia tak pernah menjalin hubungan dengan siapapun.

_Ia terus hidup sendiri …_

_… sampai ia memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hidupnya._

Tetapi, ia tidak ingin mengakhiri hidupnya dengan tangannya sendiri.

Begitulah kata hatinya yang brengsek.

_Ingin mati di tangan wanita yang dicintainya._

_Wanita yang sampai kapanpun tak akan bisa dimilikinya._

_Blah._

Nyatanya, ia malah membuat wanita yang ia cintai menangis.

Menangis karena dirinya.

Sampai akhir pun, ia harus menjadi pria yang brengsek.

_Begitu senangnyakah nasib mempermainkan dirinya?_

_Memporak-porandakan hidupnya … menghancurkan hidupnya …_

_Kenapa sampai akhir pun ia harus meninggalkan kesan tak menyenangkan di hati orang lain?_

_Harusnya ia bisa mati dengan tenang …_

_**Harusnya ia bisa mati … tanpa perlu ditangisi oleh siapapun.** _

"Kau tak perlu menyesali semua itu, Kayano," ucap Itona akhirnya. Suaranya tenang, tidak sedingin yang tadi. "Semua yang terjadi, terjadilah. Jika kau pada akhirnya tak bisa bersama lelaki itu, carilah yang lain. Aku yakin, kau akan menemukan orang yang bisa membahagiakanmu."

Mendengarnya, Kayano tergugu.

"Kau tak ingin menikah denganku?"

Lidah Itona langsung kelu. Terlalu berat baginya untuk menjawab, namun ia memaksakan diri. "Ya …"

Kayano menahan napas. Matanya semakin berkaca-kaca. Ia histeris, nyaris tak dapat mengendalikan diri. "Kenapa?" ujarnya setengah memekik. "Apa kau sudah punya wanita lain? Bukannya sebelumnya kau bilang tak menikah dengan siapapun? Kenapa tak mau menikah denganku? Apa aku sudah melukai hatimu? Kalau begitu, aku minta maaf. Aku ingin memperbaiki semuanya. Jadi …" Suara Kayano melemah. "… kumohon …"

Suara Kayano yang lembut menggugah hati Itona.

Sejatinya Itona tak memperkirakan semua ini. Kayano sudah bercerai, juga mengatakan ingin menikah dengannya. Padahal ia tidak berharap yang muluk-muluk. Ia juga tidak mengutuk kehidupan Kayano. Terlalu bengis demi wanita yang dicintainya. Lagipula, Itona sudah merelakannya.

Tetapi, nyatanya, semua yang ia lihat tak dapat dipungkiri.

**Kayano masih mencintainya.**

**Kayano ingin bahagia bersamanya.**

Tak peduli sesingkat apa, tak peduli sesial apa, wanita itu ingin bersamanya sampai akhir hidupnya.

_Padahal apa gunanya?_

Lagi-lagi Itona bertanya demikian.

**Bagaimana kalau ia menerimanya?**

Hati kecilnya berbisik.

Akhir hidupnya pasti akan datang sebentar lagi, entah kapan pastinya. Satu bulan? Tiga bulan? Setengah tahun? Itona tak bisa memastikan. Dengan waktu yang singkat itu, harusnya ia diberi kesempatan untuk menikmati hidup, kan? Harusnya ia diizinkan untuk merengkuh kebahagiaan saat ia masih sempat, kan?

Terlebih, bersama wanita yang dicintainya.

Oh, Itona tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana bahagianya.

_Tapi …_

_Tapi …_

_Tapi …_

_**「** _ _**Apa gunanya aku sebagai laki-laki?** _ _**」** _

"Maaf …"

Mulut Kayano menganga.

"Aku tak bisa, Ka—" Itona menghentikan ucapannya, tersenyum tipis. "Maaf, boleh aku memanggilmu 'Kaede'?"

Kayano mengangguk.

"Aku tak bisa, Kaede," ujar Itona, melanjutkan kalimatnya yang terputus. "Maaf aku mengecewakanmu. Kau tahu, aku tidak bisa memberikanmu apa-apa. Aku hanya akan menjadi bebanmu. Ah, ya, aku juga tidak dendam padamu, tapi—"

"Aku tidak akan pernah menganggapmu beban!" potong Kayano. "Aku bukan perempuan seperti itu—"

"Hargai aku sebagai laki-laki, Kaede."

Mulut Kayano sontak terkunci.

"Kau bisa mencari orang yang lebih baik," ucap Itona lembut. Nada suara yang sungguh jarang. "Kita sudah pernah bersama, tapi tidak bisa bersatu. Aku sudah pernah mengucapkannya, kan? Kalau kau mencari lelaki yang lebih baik, ada banyak, tapi aku yakin, bukan akulah orangnya."

Kayano mendesis menahan pilu. Ia menggeleng-geleng, "Tapi … aku …"

"Itulah kenyataan, Kaede."

_Kenyataan_. Kata-kata mutlak yang langsung meruntuhkan harapan Kayano. Setiap kali bermimpi, pasti selalu diruntuhkan oleh kenyataan yang tak bisa ia pungkiri. Sudah terlalu banyak kenyataan pahit yang ia reguk, dan sekali lagi ia harus menelan kenyataan yang telah menghancurkan impian abadinya.

_Impian setiap wanita._

_Menghabiskan waktu bersama pria yang dicintainya._

Kayano tak mampu berkata-kata.

Ia tak punya kekuatan apa-apa untuk mewujudkannya. Meyakinkan Itona saja tidak bisa. Ah, ya, Itona memang keras kepala. Kayano sudah menyadarinya sejak dulu. Namun, menyaksikan kekerasan hati Itona dalam mengambil keputusan yang begini ekstrem membuat Kayano merendahkan dirinya sendiri, merasa dirinya tak berguna. Sebagai wanita, maupun sebagai manusia.

Ia tak ingin merelakan Itona yang meminta bantuan bunuh diri.

Meski ia adalah seorang dokter.

Kutuklah negara di mana mereka bertemu ini. Bertemu untuk terakhir kalinya, di sebuah negara yang melegalkan  _euthanasia_.

_Kayano benar-benar tidak punya hak untuk berbuat apa-apa …_

…  _selain menuruti permintaannya._

"Lagipula, kau punya  _seseorang_ yang lebih penting."

Kayano membuka mata, memandang Itona lekat-lekat.

"Aku sudah bilang, kan?" sambung Itona.  **"Sebagai pasien … untuk** _ **dirinya**_ **yang membutuhkan."**

Kayano mengerti arah pembicaraan ini, namun lagi-lagi suaranya tercekat. Perasaan baru muncul di hatinya, bercampur aduk dengan berbagai emosi yang sudah lebih dulu terbit.

"Kau tahu, aku tak ingin mati dengan sia-sia." Itona menandaskan ucapannya. "Sesuai prinsip kita; menjadikan Koro- _sensei_  sebagai panutan."

_Kayano memang sudah tak mampu lagi berbuat apa-apa._

Ia hanya bisa kembali terisak. Bulir-bulir air matanya kembali menetes, dan ia berusaha menghapusnya dengan kedua tangan. Melihatnya, Itona mengulurkan tangannya yang hanya dipasangi infus, menghapus likuid yang tertinggal di pelupuk mata. Merasakan sentuhannya, Kayano tercengang sesaat, kemudian mengigit bibir, menggenggam tangan Itona yang berada di pipinya, dan menangis kembali.

Sungguh mengoyakkan hati.

Puas menangis, Kayano menurunkan tangan Itona. Perlahan-lahan, hingga tangan yang halus dan kurus itu menyentuh ranjang dengan lembut. Kayano menatap Itona, Itona pun balas menatapnya. Mulut mereka terkunci, tak ada yang berbicara. Kontak mata telah menjelaskan segalanya, dan Kayano bisa melihat, ada keteguhan dan kepasrahan yang terpancar dari sorot mata Itona.

_**Sudah tak bisa diubah lagi.** _

Kayano mengambil sarung tangan karet di sampingnya, memakaikannya pada kedua tangan. Tak lupa ia menaikkan masker yang menggantung di bawah dagunya. Kemudian, diambilnya sebuah alat yang telah disiapkannya, sebuah suntik yang sudah diisi dengan zat berbahaya. Tangannya bergetar, sekuat tenaga ia menenangkan diri agar tidak bertindak ceroboh. Dengan tangan kirinya, diambilnya kembali tangan Itona, mendekatkan jarum suntik yang mengkilat itu pada lengannya.

Itona menatap jarum suntik itu yang dekat sekali dengan pandangannya. Sorot matanya meredup. Ia memejamkan mata.

_Ajalnya sudah menanti._

_Ia hanya berharap … agar ia tidak perlu merasakan sakit yang amat sangat._

Masih ada ketidakrelaan yang tersisa pada diri Kayano. Ia menatap jarum suntik dan lengan Itona lama sekali. Ia bertanya-tanya apakah keputusannya benar, apakah memang ini yang harus dilakukannya. Melakukannya sebagai seorang dokter, manusia, sekaligus sebagai seorang wanita.

_Ya …_

Kayano meneguhkan hati. Beginilah kenyataan yang harus ia hadapi. Ia sudah tidak bisa menghindar lagi.

_**「** _ _Au revoir, Itona. Il est été agréable de vous aimer._ _**」** _

_**「** _ _**Sayonara, Itona. It's been nice to love you.** _ _**」** _

.

.

.

.

.

(Ada tiga tahapan dalam suntik mati.

Pertama, menyuntikkan obat bius kepada pasien. Dosisnya begitu tinggi, hingga membuat pasiennya seolah mati rasa. Kayano menyuntikkan obat bius itu sebagai tahapan pertama, dan tak sampai setengah menit, Itona tertidur.

Kedua, menyuntikkan obat pelumpuh. Obat ini akan melumpuhkan kerja diafragma dan paru-paru dalam waktu singkat. Sesaat setelah Itona tertidur, Kayano menyuntikkan  _pavulon_ ke tubuhnya, membuat helaan napas Itona tak lagi terdengar.

_Terakhir, menyuntikkan racun._

Walau jarum suntik terakhir itu sudah mengenai pembuluh darahnya, mengalirkan racun ke seluruh tubuhnya, Itona sama sekali tak merasakan sakitnya. Ia bergeming, tidak merespon apapun yang sedang berusaha mematikan tubuhnya. Sampai ketika monitor EKG di sampingnya menunjukkan garis datar, dengan suara monoton yang panjang tak berujung, ia sama sekali tidak merasakan apa-apa.

Namun sesaat sebelum detak jantungnya berhenti, Itona masih sempat menggumamkan kata, di dalam hatinya, di kala dunianya mulai memutih, meski ia tahu, kata-kata itu tidak akan pernah sampai di telinga Kayano.

_**「** _ _Au revoir, Kaede. Il est été agréable de vous aimer._ _**」** _

_**「**_ _ **Sayonara, Kaede. It's been nice to love you.**_ _ **」**_ )

.

.

.

.

.

 

Dua bulan telah berlalu sejak saat itu.

Tak ada jeda, tak ada libur. Kayano tetap bekerja seperti biasa. Meski ia baru saja kehilangan orang yang dicintainya, namun itu adalah bagian dari pekerjaannya. Ia tak diberi waktu untuk bersedih, ia tak diberi waktu untuk menghilang sejenak dari pekerjaannya. Masih banyak pasien yang membutuhkan uluran tangannya, dan ia harus bekerja keras untuk menyembuhkan mereka sedapat yang ia bisa.

Meski terkadang, ketika ia sendiri, ia akan menangisinya.

_Menangisi Itona, menangisi lelaki yang tak akan pernah dimilikinya._

"Aku pulang."

Kayano menutup pintu dan menghela napas lelah. Ia melepaskan sepatunya, menjejerkannya di lantai bersama sepatunya yang lain. Hari ini libur, karena itulah ia tidak mengenakan baju kerjanya juga jasnya. Namun entah kenapa ia merasa lelah, padahal tadi ia hanya pergi sebentar.

"Selamat datang, Mama!"

Seorang anak kecil muncul dari dalam ruang keluarga, berlari kecil dan menubruk Kayano hingga membuat mereka nyaris kehilangan keseimbangan.

"Aduh … jangan lari-lari begitu, dong," keluh Kayano, namun tentunya dengan nada bercanda. Anak lelaki yang sedang memeluknya hanya terkekeh kecil. Dielusnya puncak rambut putranya yang berwarna merah terang, kemudian Kayano berjongkok di depannya, menampakkan senyum selayaknya seorang ibu.

"Sudah makan, Karma?"

Anak yang belum genap berumur delapan tahun itu menggeleng.

"Belum. Mama lama, sih. Aku kan jadi lapar." Karma merengut. "Mama ke mana aja, sih? Kok, kayak ada bau asap?"

"Oh … itu namanya bau dupa." Kayano menjelaskan. "Ada, deh, Mama dari mana. Nanti kapan-kapan, Mama bawa kamu ke sana."

"Dari pemakaman ya, Ma?"

Kayano terkejut mendengar pertanyaan anaknya yang diucapkan dengan nada polos. "Kok, kamu tahu?"

"Ada, deh." Karma tak berniat memaparkan bagaimana ia bisa menebak demikian. Ia langsung melontarkan pertanyaan untuk ibunya. "Memangnya Mama mengunjungi makam siapa, Ma?"

Kayano tepekur sejenak, menimbang-nimbang. Namun akhirnya ia tersenyum, memilih menjawab pertanyaan putranya yang selalu ingin tahu.

"Dia adalah orang yang sangat berjasa dalam hidupmu."

"Eh?" Karma menyahut tak mengerti.

"Ia membuat hidupmu begitu berwarna, yang membuat kamu bisa melihat apapun yang ada di dunia ini," jelas Kayano lembut. "Ingat ketika kamu tidak bisa melihat apa-apa dari lahir? Nah, dialah orang yang membuat sepanjang hidupmu tidak lagi dipenuhi kegelapan. Dia orang yang sangat baik, Karma."

Karma terpana mendengar penjelasan ibunya. Kedua tangannya terangkat, mendekatkannya pada sepasang mata yang berwarna keemasan. "Jadi … dia orang yang memberikan matanya untukku, Ma?"

Kayano mengangguk kecil. "Iya."

Mendadak, keceriaan yang sedari tadi mengisi hati Karma menguap, digantikan oleh rasa sesak yang tak dimengerti oleh anak seumuran dirinya. Rasa sesak yang membuatnya ingin menangis. Menangis karena apa, ia tak tahu. Antara terharu, sedih, semuanya bercampur menjadi satu. Karma tak mampu mengungkapkannya dengan kata-kata. Perasaan ini begitu berat, menyesakkan di dada.

Selama ini ia selalu penasaran siapa yang memberikan sepasang mata emas ini untuknya, dan kini, ia mendapatkan jawabannya.

Siapapun orang itu, tak peduli seperti apapun orangnya, Karma tahu, ia pastilah orang yang baik.

Orang yang rela menyumbangkan satu organnya sebelum ajal menjemputnya, untuk dirinya, yang ditakdirkan buta sejak lahir.

Karma sungguh ingin berterima kasih.

Melihat sebentuk likuid yang menggenangi pelupuk mata emas itu, Kayano mengulurkan jari untuk menghapusnya. Direngkuhnya Karma dalam pelukan, membiarkan Karma menangis sepuasnya. Diam-diam Kayano bersyukur melihat Karma yang begitu berterima kasih pada orang yang telah berjasa padanya. Kapan-kapan ia akan mengajak Karma mengunjungi makamnya, dan membantunya untuk mengucapkan terima kasih sebesar-besarnya dari sudut hati Karma yang terdalam.

Sekali lagi Kayano tersenyum, mengelus rambut anaknya seraya menerawang. Sebetik rasa rindu tumbuh di hatinya, rasa rindu yang tak akan pernah pudar. Namun kali ini, Kayano akan mengekspresikannya dengan senyuman, untuk seseorang yang nun jauh di sana yang barangkali sedang melihatnya seraya tersenyum. Seseorang yang telah berjasa untuk seluruh hidupnya. Ia tak akan pernah berhenti mencintainya, sampai ajal menjemput dan mempertemukan mereka.

_**「** _ _**Arigatou, Itona …** _

_**I'll never stop loving you.** _ _**」** _

.

.

.

* * *

**_fin_ **

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Halo, aia masanina di sini. Terima kasih telah membaca.  
> Iya, saya tahu, pair ini krek banget. Iya, tahu. Iya. :^( /eh/ Maafkan bila kurang memuaskan. Maafkan pula bila ada fakta medis yang salah. Saya sudah mencari banyak referensi, dan saya sudah berusaha menyusunnya sebagus mungkin.  
> NagiKae memang canon, tapi ku tetap cinta ItoKae. /eh/  
> Semoga suka, ya. Salam.


End file.
